I don't Want
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Tatap aku, Sasuke.", short fict, NaruSasu, AU, sho-ai. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto itu Kishimoto-Sensei punya**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, short fict. Don't like, don't read!**

**~I don't Want~**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**N.S

* * *

**

"Tidak mau,"

"Kenapa? Padahal enak 'kan belajar kelompok dengan yang lainnya?"

"Hn, tapi aku tak berminat,"

"_Why, Teme?_" Pemuda pirang itu menatap Sasuke penuh dengan tanda tanya. Dilihatnya sang pemuda raven menatapnya datar. Dan itu sudah biasa.

"_I don't know,_"

Setelah alasan pendek yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha bungsu. Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri. Mungkin dengan Gaara atau Kiba," Dan dengan selesainya kalimat 'pemancing' untuk sang pemuda raven, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha.

"Aku ikut," seru Sasuke yang memotong langkah Naruto. Senyum lebar pun muncul di wajah tan miliknya setelah ia mengajak Sasuke tanpa paksaan yang berlebih.

"Bagus. Ayo!"

"..."

**_a.n.t_**

"Teme, temani aku ke kedai ramen. Mau, ya?" pinta Naruto dengan cengiran lebar miliknya.

"Tidak mau,"

"Hah? Kenapa kau tak mau?"

"Karena aku tak ingin,"

"Aku lapar, Baka-'Suke!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat pada pemuda pirang itu. Mata onyx-nya tetap terfokus pada buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lagi. Kini dengan nama asli sang Uchiha bungsu.

Mata onyx Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Aneh. Naruto memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan 'Teme' atau semacamnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku kedinginan," ujar Naruto seraya menampakkan wajah sayu di depan sang pemuda raven itu.

"Lalu?"

"...Maukah kau memelukku?"

"...Apa?" Nada bicara itu berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan suatu kekagetan yang teramat sangat. Dan Sasuke berhasil melakukannya.

"Kumohon, Sasuke."

"Tidak mau,"

"Hm? Kalau begitu... jadilah kekasihku, Sasuke-kun?"

"A-apa?"

Kedua kalinya yang pernah ada di hari ini. Kegugupan langsung merasuk dalam diri Sasuke. Mata biru itu dilihatnya sangat dekat. Begitu indah dan menenangkan hatinya. Tapi kali ini tidak untuk itu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya itu harus memiliki jawaban. Ya, sebuah jawaban yang harus diberikan Sasuke pada pemuda pirang itu. "Kau pasti bercanda,"

"Bercanda kau bilang?" Jemari tan itu bergerak, menarik dagu Sasuke agar mendekat ke arah dirinya. "apa ini terlihat bercanda, 'Suke?"

Hembusan nafas hangat langsung menerpa wajah putih susunya. Mata biru itu lagi. Sudah yang ke berapa kali ia memandang mata indah itu? Ia tak tahu. Tapi dari fakta yang ada, ia mengagumi bahkan menggilai bola mata biru itu dan juga pemiliknya.

"Tidak," jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan mata onyx-nya dari mata biru langit itu.

"Tatap aku, Sasuke."

"Tidak mau," Mata onyx-nya kini terpejam. Tak ingin melakukan perintah yang didengarnya dari sang pemuda pirang.

"Sa-su-ke,"

"Tidak mau! Aku bilang ti-"

Lagi. Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda itu bertemu pandang. Dan kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menghindari tatapan mata biru langit Naruto. Jarak itu terlampau sangat dekat, begitu dekat hingga hidung mancung pemuda tan itu menyentuh hidungnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini. Ia malah bergerak dan menyentuh bibir ranum sang Uzumaki dengan bibirnya. Ya, bibir Sasuke!

Dan setelah kecupan itu dilakukannya. Kesadarannya pun langsung membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hehehe... Aku anggap ini sebagai 'ya', Sasuke."

"Apa yang-?"

"Kau menerima pernyataan cintaku, Sasuke-kun. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan sekarang kau adalah milikku," Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah tan Naruto. Mata biru miliknya dapat melihat semu merah yang nampak di wajah kekasihnya.

Benarkah itu? Semu merah di wajah putih susu Uchiha Sasuke?

"Baka!" Dengan satu dorongan yang diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto. Tubuh pemuda pirang itu pun menjauh, melepaskan genggaman jarinya dari dagu sang kekasih.

"_I know your answer, little angel. I know that._"

"_Shut up!_"

"_You love me, Sasuke."_

"_Shut up, baka!"_

**...END...

* * *

**

**Bersiap untuk FID a.k.a Fujoshi Independence Day****, kawan. Yeah!**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
